Unexpected
by Maniiikz
Summary: An unexpected surprise
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I** **do not own any of the Doctor Who universe. I have only changed the story to include an original** **character** **All** **rights go to the** **BBC**

Now that that's over I hope you enjoy the story


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter** **One**

Sometimes the mind makes up the most fantastical stories while you are dreaming. In some cases you dream of being a superhero, others with thoses you love but lost and many which do not make sense to the rational mind. Of things that you would never be able to see with your own eyes.

Dreams of red grass and burnt orange skies, of leaves that shimmer like liquid silver, of views so beautiful that they cannot possibly be real. But there is always a small ball of hope in the back of your mind wishing that those dreams to be real.

Of course not all dreams are actually dreams at all. Sometimes they become nightmares, nightmares of screaming, of death raining down from the skies, of untold horrors. Things that make your spine shiver with terror, make your stomach churn with dread because you know that there is no escaping.

It's usually at that moment that I wake up, gasping for the air that fear has taken from my lungs, as I stare out into my darkend bedroom searching for enemies that aren't there, trying to ensure that I was dreaming, that the things I were seeing were actually just nightmares. Monsters that lurked only in my dreams, inside my own subconscious. At least that was my wish. I never know if ever managed to convince myself because the fear is still there, it's always there, deep down.

As I clutch my chest willing my heart to slow to a more reasonable pace I scan my room one last time, making sure everything was how I left it last night, it might seem a bit ridiculous being twenty four years old and still checking your room for the monsters under the bed but the nightmares have a lasting effect and I'm not afraid to admit that. I shift my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up, leaning with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands, I turn to my window to see the early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. I dig my toes into the thick red rug on the floor next to the bed enjoying the feeling before making the conscious decision to get ready for the day. I stand up stretching and wiping the last vestiges of sleep from my eyes and make the routine journey into the bathroom for work.

An half an hour later, after a steaming shower and some breakfast, I throw on my trousers and a white shirt, walking back into my room to get my mobile phone I stop in the doorway glancing at the bedside table, sitting there next to the lamp and my mobile was an old pocket watch, I've had it for as long as I could remember, it was the only thing I had on me when I was dropped off at the orphanage apart from clothes and a blanket, I didn't even have a name, just a note asking to keep me safe and make sure the watch was always with me, even when I was adopted by my parents I kept the watch, for some reason it feels extremely important even though it's broken and has been since I've had it. It's for that reason I take it with me everywhere I go.

I grab my phone and the watch and headed towards the front door of my apartment, slipping some shoes on and grabbing a thick jacket due to it being winter and it being Christmas, it's kind of disappointing that I have to work on Christmas Eve but crime never stops and I was one of the unlucky ones. As soon as I step outside I'm hit with the freezing air, it's not a pleasant sensation but it knocks the last bit of drowseness out of my mind. I close the door behind me and reach into my trouser pocket to grab my keys to lock it only to realise I'd forgotten them again.

 _'You would think that I would remember to pick them up, but somehow every morning I forget'_ I thought to myself as I go back into the apartment to find the keys on the table in the living room.

After checking to make sure I have everything, which this time I did thankfully, including my badge I head back out, locking the door behind me, turning to walk down the stairs of the building I live in and towards my car. It's a relatively long drive to Scotland Yard from home especially due to London traffic but it being Christmas Eve most of the roads are deserted, which drastically cut down the time to get to work.

So after jamming out to the Christmas songs on the radio I pull into the mostly empty parking lot and park as close as I can to the entrance of the building. I climb out of the car, lock it, and walk through doors greeting the receptionist as I walk past. I walked untill I reached my groaning at the paperwork and booted the computer up getting to work.

"PEARSON!" I heard my boss shout. I glanced at the clock on the computer, I'd been working for over five hours without a break and my eyes could feel the strain. I looked out the windows and noticed it had gotten dark. I stand stretching out the kinks in my shoulders and neck and heading towards my boss's office.

"You called Sarge?" I asked

"I did Pearson, looks like it's going to be a slow day since it's Christmas Eve and all so clock off early and go home, there's nothing pressing going on" He replied and

"Um sure Sarge if you're sure I'll finish up now then" I answer

"Well? What are you waiting for then? Get going Pearson" He questioned as he shoo'd me out of his office

I walked back to my desk, turned the computer off and grabbed my coat before walking out to my car and driving home. As soon as I pulled into the estate and parked I got out the car and went towards the stairs pulling out the keys to my flat

"Glad to be home, now all I want to do is relax with a good book and a cuppa" I mutter to myself as I walked up the tedious stairs.

Finally reaching the my flat I dug my keys out my pocket when something like golden smoke like light drifted out of the window next door to me. For some reason the sight stirred something in the back of my mind and the fob watch in my pocket started to heat up. I snapped myself out of the haze I was in and was about to walk into my flat when I heard crashing and banging, there was a lot of shouting as well. I turned back and ran to next door and began hammering on it.

"Hello this is the Police, is everything alright in there?!" I shouted. I vaguely felt the fob watch in my pocket warming up again and a voice in my head whispering _'Soon, the time to open the watch will come soon'_

When I didn't get an answer and it sounded like something big got destroyed I decided to kick the door in just in time to watch a Christmas tree spinning cutting through a wall and a door. I stood there stunned for a few seconds taking in the carnage before rushing in. The hallway was a wreck and it looked like the living room was ruined, there was glass everywhere from. I turned into what appeared to be a bedroom with a Christmas tree shaped in the wall. Then a man in pajamas sprang up in the bed and pointed what looked like a metal tube which had a blue light on the end and made a high pitched noise at the tree and it exploded, I ducked back round the corner when it did.

I peeked around what was left of the door frame and looked around the room, noticed a middle aged woman huddled in the corner cowering. A younger man and was covering himself with his coat. There was also a young woman by the bed who could only be the other woman's daughter.

The man in pajamas sitting on the bed was seemingly staring at nothing when all of a sudden he spoke.

"Remote control"

I cleared my throat to get their attention and stood in the doorway. All their eyes snapped to me

"Is everyone alright?" I asked "I'm Detective Inspector Pearson, Metropolitan Police, I live next door and came to see what all the noise was"

"Yeah we're fine, no injuries I don't think, oh I'm Rose Tyler by the way" The younger blonde woman answered. She then pointed at the other woman "That's my mum Jackie" She then pointed at the young man "That's Mickey" Then she pointed at the man in pajamas "And that's the Doctor"

I raised my eyebrow at the man in pajamas "Just the Doctor? No name? Amnesiac?" I asked

He replied "No, no just the Doctor, and no I'm not amnesiac, but onto more important things let's see who was controlling the tree shall we?"

He jumped off the bed and brushed past me as I moved back, now that he was closer and I could get a better look at him the Doctor looked vaguely familiar as I looked into his eyes. I turned to the others as they got up off the floor, following the Doctor, I followed after them and turned to Jackie to apologise about the door but she just waved it off saying it didn't make a difference because of the state the rest of the flat was in.

We followed as the Doctor walked out onto the corridor to look over the balcony, there we saw three Santa's standing below us

"That's them, what are they?" Mickey asked but was shushed by Rose

The Doctor then raised his arm holding the metal tube from earlier as he stared the Santa's down. Then all three Santa's took steps back forming a triangle and started to glow and a column of light shot up as the Santa's disappeared. We all looked up trying to see where they went.

"They've just gone" Mickey said then he gave a small laugh "What kind of rubbish were they?" he asked then he turned to the Doctor "I mean no offense but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off"

I glanced at the metal tube in the Doctors hand and guessed that must be the sonic screwdriver.

"Pilot fish" The Doctor said

"What?" Rose asked as she stepped towards the Doctor

"They were just pilot fish" The Doctor replied

We all turned towards him and then he staggered backwards into the wall behind him gasping in pain. We rushed at him trying to help as Rose supported him as he was half crouched.

"You woke me up to soon" He managed to gasp out "I'm still regenerating, I'm bursting with energy" He then breathed out a cloud of yellowish golden energy. The same kind that I saw earlier. "You see, the pilot fish could smell it, a million miles away, so they eliminate the defense, that's you lot" he said looking at all of us, at this rate I'm afraid he won't make it with how much pain he seems to be in. "And they carry me off, they could run their batteries on me for a couple of yeaAAARS!" As he got to the end of his sentence he convulsed again but harder this time, as he staggered forwards only to collapse again against the railing. The Doctor gasped out again "ahh my head, I'm having a neuron implosion, I need" .Then Jackie tried to help him with suggestions of what he needed. Honestly if the situation were any different I would of found it to be quite amusing. "I need you to shut up" he finally managed to get out.

He then convulsed again, "We haven't got much time, if there's pilot fish, why's there an apple in my dressing gown" he asked all of a sudden, that threw me for a loop.

"That's Howard's sorry" Jackie replied

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" The Doctor asked

"He gets hungry" Jackie replied again

"What he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes" She answered

He had another big convulsion and dropped the apple and fell to the ground crying out in pain

"Brain collapsing, but the pilot fish, the pilot fish mean something, something, something is coming" He said then fainted again.

We managed to pick him up and move him into the bed again tucking him in. Rose sat on the bed next to him dabbing his face with a cloth, I moved back into the living room to help Jackie clean up which she thanked me for, it only as we were finishing that I noticed the pounding headache behind my eyes, I rubbed at my forehead to try relive it but it didn't seem to work. Eventually Mickey came back with a laptop and asked Jackie if he could connect to the phone lines.

Jackie came over to me and handed me a cup of tea "Here you go"

"Thank you" I replied while taking the cup.

"It's midnight, Christmas Day, any change?" Jackie asked Rose as she came in

"It's worse, just one heart beating" Rose replied

I turned to Rose with my eyebrows raised "Wait, what do you mean by just one?" I asked

Rose turned to look at me, "He's got two hearts"

"Interesting" I mutter turning to look at the TV which was talking about the Mars probe

It was then that Mickey found out about pilot fish which drew my attention. Honestly the information had me more than a little worried. That was when the TV showed some kind of alien on it, which really freaked me out, though the others were freaked out too which made me feel better.

About an hour later Mickey managed to hack into the government databases, I turned a blind eye to that, it was showing them tracking the spaceship that was heading right for us when four of those aliens appeared on the screen talking.

"I don't understand what they are saying, the TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head all the time, wherever I am" Rose said

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked

"The TARDIS must be linked to the Doctor and since he's out means the TARDIS can't connect" I offer

"Yeah you're probably right, he must be part of the circuit" Rose said

I ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Next thing I know I'm being shaken awake, I groan and crack my eyes open a little to see who woke me, and I see Rose standing over me.

"Come on wake up, something's happened" She said

"What is it?" I asked her

"People have just started getting up and walking to the edge of roofs, we're going to move the Doctor to the TARDIS we could use the help" She said

I get up and start to help the other three move everything needed and the Doctor. We were walking towards a big blue police phone box, Rose opens the door and we step inside and I can't help but gasp as I look around "She's beautiful" I whisper but it echo's and the TARDIS seems to hum. The fob watch seems to burn in my pocket again.

I sit back down and begin to nod off again. The nightmare from last night has really drained me mentally as I fall back to sleep.

Again I'm being shaken,why won't they just let me sleep, I open my eyes to the smiling face of the Doctor. "Doctor you're awake" I said.

His smile just got even wider "Yep, turns out all I needed was a cup of tea, sorted everything right out"

I ended up laughing at that

"Now then shall we go sort everything out?" He asked, standing up and offering his hand to help me.

I took his hand gratefully as he pulled me to my feet. He walked out of the TARDIS first to take all the attention allowing me to exit peacefully. I watched as the Doctor rambled on for a little while before picking a fight with the leader which did seem reckless to me since he just woke up. Somehow this turned into a sword fight that spread across the ship until it reached outside and Doctor lost his right hand and then grew it back and somehow won. Honestly it was all abit ridiculous. Rose went over to congratulate the Doctor on his win, I eventually joined teasing him about his horrible accent. Though what happened next caught everyone by surprise. The defeated Sycorax picked up the sword the Doctor left behind and went to run him through. I spotted him at the last second and pushed the Doctor out the way. So let me tell you something, being run through with a massive sword bloody hurts I'm telling you now.

I collapse onto my back staring up at the brilliant blue sky when the Doctor dropped to his knees beside me "What did you do that for? Why did you push me out of the way?" He asked

The pain was agonising but I managed to reply, though just barely. "You said you used the last of your cellular energy to grow your hand back" I coughed up some blood "If you were stabbed you would of died Doctor. This world needs a defender like you more than it needs me"

 _'Open me, open the watch and you will be saved'_

I managed to slip my hand into my pocket and pull out the fob watch.

"I can heal you, I know I can, just let me get you back to the TARDIS and you'll be fine, please" The Doctor asked looking quite emotional.

"No Doctor I was meant to die today one way or another, at least this version of me, maybe the next one will be luckier." I said.

"What?" The Doctor looks stunned

I pull the watch to my chest "Goodbye Olivia Pearson" I said as I opened the watch, the Time Lady inside the watch bursts forth entering my body and everything shifted. Memories of my time on Gallifrey all the good and all the bad ran through my head. I turn to the Doctor "I'm going to regenerate now Theta, look after your little sister won't you?" I ask him in Gallifreyan

"Always" He replies just as the regeneration kicked in and he moves away.

I can feel the regeneration energy spill forth changing me forever and I smile.


End file.
